bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Princess
The Princess is a female character which first appears in the episode "Beauty and the Bump". She is a china doll which was a gift to Little Sister from her Grandmother. She is voiced by voice actress, April Winchell. Appearance The Princess is made of porcelane, she has pale skin, dark hair and blue eyes. She wears a pale pink frilly dress. She has a beautify and elegant appearance which is in contrast to her gruff voice and brash personality. Role in the Series The episode begins with Molly Coddle taking Mr. Bumpy and Squishington to see the Princess. Molly tells the monsters that the Princess is a gift from Little Sister's Grandma and she is an antique. Squish is in awe by the beautiful doll and says he never met royalty before. Mr. Bumpy falls in love with the Princess, he tries talking to her but they can't hear her from behind the glass. Bumpy tries to get her out of the bell jar but they both accidentally fall off the shelf. Bumpy then dreams about being a hero rescuing the princess. Eventually, Bumpy wakes up from his dream with the Princess angrily shaking him. She is revealed to be mean, aggressive and abrasive and she didn't want to be freed from the jar, claiming to be fragile. The Princess is also a hypochondriac and claims she has dust allergies and blames Bumpy for exposing her. Bumpy apologies to the bossy Princess and sees that she is very demanding and bossy. Bumpy tries to tip toe away, but the Princess stops him and flicks him on the nose, she then shouts out that he is not going anywhere until she is back in her case. Bumpy then hides inside the bell jar so he doesn't have to listen to her obnoxious complaining. The episode ends with the Princess yelling at Bumpy but he can't hear her though the glass and enjoys the peace and quiet. The Princess then starts complaining about dust and drafts while Bumpy ignores her. The Princess is an example of looks can be deceiving and how love at first sight doesn't always work. When the characters are first introduced to her they believe she is graceful and Mr. Bumpy has a crush on the beautiful Princess, but at the end when she is revealed to be bossy, crude and abrasive, Bumpy realizes that she is not as perfect as she appears. Gallery The princess doll first introduced.JPG|The Princess being introduced Squish going up to the princess.JPG Squish saying the princess is beautiful.JPG|Molly Coddle and Squishington seeing the Princess The princess in the bell jar.JPG|The Princess inside the bell jar The princess blinking.JPG|The Princess blinking Bumpy commenting on the princess.JPG|Mr Bumpy admiring the Princess Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.40.45 am.png|Squish bowing to the Princess Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.40.53 am.png|The Princess bowing back Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.41.04 am.png|The Princess trying to speak though the glass Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.41.30 am.png|Molly telling the Princess they can't hear her Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.41.37 am.png|Molly bowing to the Princess Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.42.00 am.png|Bumpy telling the Princess to speak up Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.42.47 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.42.54 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.43.12 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.43.20 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.43.28 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.43.56 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.49.17 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.49.29 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 10.49.55 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.01.01 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.01.22 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.01.36 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.01.44 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.01.50 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.01.58 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.02.08 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.02.30 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 11.02.46 am.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 1.22.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 1.22.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 1.22.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 1.26.19 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-01-21 at 1.26.59 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 8.55.41 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 8.55.59 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 10.25.45 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 10.26.22 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 10.37.28 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 10.37.46 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 10.37.53 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.10.30 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.10.35 am.png|The Princess freed from the jar Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.10.44 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.11.03 am.png|The Princess giving Mr. Bumpy kisses all over Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.11.10 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.11.27 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.11.43 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.12.38 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.12.51 am.png|The Princess shaking Mr. Bumpy Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.13.01 am.png|Mr. Bumpy asking the Princess what is shaking Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.13.08 am.png|The Princess yelling "You Idiot!" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.13.16 am.png|"What are ya, trying to kill me?" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.13.23 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.13.30 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.13.37 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.14.05 am.png|Mr. Bumpy "I was trying to free you from your glass prison" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.14.28 am.png|Princess "That Dome is my protection!" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.14.37 am.png|Princess "I'm FRAGILE!" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.14.44 am.png|The Princess stomping on Mr. Bumpy's foot Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.14.54 am.png|"I got dust allergies" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.15.01 am.png|"I'm desolable to drafts" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.15.08 am.png|"And thanks to you" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.15.23 am.png|"I'm exposed!" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.15.32 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.15.39 am.png|Mr. Bumpy "Sorry, Lady." Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.41.14 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.41.46 am.png|The Princess hitting Bumpy on the nose Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.41.52 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.42.06 am.png|"Alright, Nobody goes anywhere until I'm back in my case" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.42.17 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.43.41 am.png|"What are you doing?!" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.43.50 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.43.59 am.png|The Princess yelling at Bumpy but he can't hear her through the glass Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.44.35 am.png|"Let me in you green-" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.44.44 am.png|"Commoner!!" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.44.52 am.png|Bumpy blowing his tongue at the Princess Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.45.20 am.png|"Dust! I can smell dust! And drafts, there's drafts." Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.45.28 am.png|"My sinuses are clogging, I can feel a drip" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.45.36 am.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 12.09.04 pm.png|"The clogging, the drips, the dust" Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.45.47 am.png|The Princess continuing to complain as the episode finishes Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 11.46.02 am.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toys